Prohibida Tentación
by Naruto All Proyect
Summary: Algo no encajaba. Todas las chicas iban tras él, entonces., ¿Por qué aquella chica lo ignoró, y se fijó en su mejor amigo? A menos que… Hyuuga Hinata en verdad esta tras él y Naruto sólo sea una distracción. Pero Sasuke la descubriría.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto es propiedad del maestro Kishimoto, nosotros solo los tomamos prestados para hacer este Fanfic.

**Título: **Prohibida Tentación.  
><strong>Autor: <strong>Miembros de NAP.  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Humor/Drama.  
><strong>Pareja:<strong> NaruHinaSasu.

**Advertencias: **Universo Alterno. Lemon.

**Resumen: **Algo no encajaba; estaba definitivamente mal. Todas las chicas iban tras él, entonces., ¿Por qué aquella chica lo ignoró, y se fijo en su mejor amigo? A menos que… Hyuuga Hinata en verdad esta tras él. Pero Sasuke la descubriría.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologo.<strong>_**  
><strong>_**.**

.

.

La timidez siempre había sido uno de sus peores defectos, y aunque había querido cambiar eso de sí misma, desgraciadamente jamás lograba conseguir ser más sociable. _Prueba de ello es lo que estaba haciendo justo ahora…_

Escondida detrás de un árbol, mirando atentamente hacia donde se encontraban un par de chicos. Un rubio y un azabache, tan diferentes entre sí, pero resultaban ser amigos. Sus ojos perlas solo podían observar hacia un punto en especifico, él, aquel chico que desde siempre le había robado el sueño y que desgraciadamente, para él, ella era totalmente invisible...Pero ¿Que mas podía hacer?

No tenía el valor, ni las agallas siquiera para tener una conversación, mucho menos, para declarársele. Solo le quedaba lo mismo de siempre, lo que había hecho por años.

_"Espiar"_.

Ya se sentía como toda una acosadora y la verdad daba gracias a que por lo menos podía disfrutarlo de lejos. Hasta que ellas hicieron aparición…

Un grupo de chicas se acercaron obstaculizando su visión; trato de calmarse, eran solo un grupo de fans acosando como siempre a Sasuke Uchiha. Ya estaba acostumbrada a que ellas interrumpieran, pululando hacia donde su amado se encontraba, cada día el número aumentaba, al punto que no solo era Sasuke el cubierto sino también Naruto.

Miro como este ultimo sonreía tristemente al observar a una chica de cabellos rosas entre la pequeña multitud que rodeaba al Uchiha, y sin decir más a su amigo, solo le palmeó el hombro y se retiro de ahí. Hinata se escondió nuevamente tras aquel frondoso árbol, sentía que su corazón le dolía; aquella escena la estaba lastimando por dentro.

Unas lágrimas más recorrieron sus mejillas al mismo momento en que sus piernas decidieron moverse para huir de ahí, pero lo que no se espero, fue que saliendo de su escondite se encontrara con unos hermosos ojos azules, tristes como los de ella.

"_Él lo sabía"_.

—N-naruto-kun. —Hinata detuvo su andar inmediatamente, sintiendo como su pecho palpitaba.

Se llevo las manos a la boca tratando de reprimir un sollozo, pero el rubio se lo impidió, tomo sus manos entre las suyas y la miro fijamente a los ojos.

No hubo necesidad de palabras, solo basto esa mirada para que ambos se conectaran por minutos que parecieron eternos. El viento se hizo presente, levantando unas cuantas hojas del suelo haciéndolas revolotear a su alrededor; los cabellos oscuros de Hinata se mecían delicadamente junto a su rostro, al igual que el travieso viento despeinaba los ya de por si rebeldes cabellos rubios de Naruto Uzumaki.

_Las mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago…_

**.**

.

.

.

Seguía parado ahí, esperando que aquel rubio que se decía su amigo, se dignara en aparecer; chasqueó la lengua molesto, escuchando los gritos desenfrenados de las chicas que le seguían. Masajeó su sien, esperando a que se callaran o lo dejaran en paz. La intensidad de las voces chillonas de aquellas mujeres iba en aumento, hasta que lo vio acercarse corriendo mientras alguien caminaba detrás de él.

Naruto le sonrió feliz como siempre lo hacía, pero esta vez…Había algo diferente.

— ¡Teme! —Gritó, se colocó la mano en su mentón. — ¡A que no adivinas!  
>—No, no me interesa saber qué nuevo sabor de ramen existe. —Respondió inmediatamente, girándose dándole la espalda. —Ni cómo es que el ramen ayudara a sobrevivir un holocausto nuclear.<br>— ¡Claro que sí! El ramen tiene propiedades… —Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro. — ¡No! Espera, de eso no vengo a hablarte…

El Uchiha se giró de nueva cuenta, con los brazos cruzados y con aquella mirada de incredulidad, levantando una ceja. El rubio seguía ahí, mirándolo completamente feliz, ensanchado su sonrisa-estúpida- que le ponía los pelos de punta. El azabache se dio cuenta de la otra persona que se encontraba detrás de su amigo, trato de verla.

— ¡Tengo novia! —Gritó. — ¡Tengo una novia!  
>—Los botes de ramen no pueden ser tu pareja. —Soltó. —Así que vete haciendo a la idea.<br>— ¡No! Teme, eres malo. —Se quejó el rubio. —En verdad, tengo novia, es ella…

Señalo a la joven de cabellera azulina y extraños ojos blancos, que venía detrás de él; con las mejillas sonrojadas y la mirada baja. La observó detenidamente, mientras ella solo jugaba con sus dedos, nerviosa y apenada.

—Hinata Hyuuga. —Agregó.

¡Un momento! Comenzó a analizar la situación. Su estúpido amigo tenia novia.

_**¡Su tonto amigo tenia novia!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales: <strong>

**Oyuky chan: **Espero que este nuevo fic sea de su agrado... _**¡NaruHina Forever!**_

**Akai Yume: **En tu cara gore, nuestro fic ya empezó.

**Antifashion19: **Bueno, yo solo tengo que decir que espero que este Prologo llame su atención. Esta historia estará muy buena.

**Masdrako: **¡Muahahaha que delicioso es trabajar con mi familia! n.n Y mas con esta historia que en lo personal me encanta kukukuku... y sea un hitazo o no sé que me divertiré de lo lindo y amare este proyecto n.n! Disfruteeeen.


End file.
